


A quest for Frogs

by Myeongluvr



Series: The Royal Tales of ONEWE [2]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Dongmyeong made a mistake with the order leading him on a quest to find some frogs, however he stumbles into somewhere he was supposed to stay away from and his fate is in the hands of an old friend
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Series: The Royal Tales of ONEWE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Into the wilderness

"We have no frogs?" Harin called out as he was scanning the checklist.  
"Yes we do? I literally just carried a box from the carriage outside?" Dongmyeong poked his head from the stack of material he was under. His little head was floating in the sea of colourful fabric they had just ordered in. It was an interesting sight to see.  
"No? We only have clogs" Harin held a pair of the shoes up.  
"Yes clogs? What's the issue?" Dongmyeong looked over puzzled.  
"I said frogs. With an F. F-R-O-G-S. We're starting an exhibition in 2 days remember?" Harin held up the poster they both spent hours drawing a few weeks ago.  
"Oh that makes sense now! I thought you said clogs. I wondered why you wanted 20 boxes of clogs. I mean clogs are cool but 20 is excessive" Dongmyeong laughed. He fell into the sea of material wiggling his limbs around.  
"Well I guess no exhibition for us" Harin nostrils flared as he frowned. He was looking forward to getting out of the shop for once and playing with some animals.  
"Hey no! I can go on a hunt for some animals. I'm sure they won't mind us borrowing them for like a day? It'll be like a holiday for them" Dongmyeong ran over to Harin, his fingers jabbed into his cheeks as he turned the frown into a smile. Harin laughed as he patted Dongmyeong's head, messing up his hair in the process.  
"Sure! Tomorrow go animal searching. I'll start building a hotel for them, out of the these clogs"  
"You're so smart Hyung" Dongmyeong’s eyes lit up as he envisioned a grand hotel design.  
"And you're so adorable, so go and get those people in! We need the extra cash" Harin pointed to the crowd outside. It looks like the first boat of people had arrived into the town. There was something appealing to the kingdom at this time of year, and with the prince's coronation soon there were a lot of visitors. Harin watched as Dongmyeong made his way into the crowd. To his friends he was a talkative boy, but in public with strangers he was very shy. He stood there trying to ask people to visit his store, stuttering with his nerves. He wasn't very successful, his voice was drowned out amongst the chatter.

Dongmyeong decided to take a new approach. He started to do his little exercise dance, jumping from side to side like a starfish. He taught it to Yonghoon and Harin one day, and it's been his signature thing ever since. Dongmyeong's bright smile lured people in as he did his exercise dance to bring attention to himself and the sign around his neck detailing about the store behind him. The shop was filling and shelves getting empty. Dongmyeong hurried back in to help Harin with the workload as they served each customer both brightly smiling.

\-----

"Boots?" Dongmyeong held them up so Harin ticked them off the list.  
"Nets?" Harin looked up to see Dongmyeong hold his little fishing net.  
"Food? Dongmyeong put some more in. You always underestimate how much you eat"  
"Are you saying I eat a lot?"  
"Yes" Harin threw over some snacks. Dongmyeong sighed in annoyance before shoving them into his rucksack. 

"Now a goodnight sleep and the checklist is complete" Harin put his hands on Dongmyeong's shoulder and spun the boy around. He looked at the clock to confirm his thought that it was 10pm aka Dongmyeong's usual bedtime.

"Goodnight Dongmyeong" 

Dongmyeong frowned like a little kid before making his way to the bunk beds. He climbed the ladder and sat on the top bunk. Looking down at Harin he waved before snuggling under the blanket and falling into a deep sleep. Harin left the room to start moving the clogs for tomorrow. Harin had lifted the box onto the table before placing his tools at the opposite end. Harin was a wizard with tools. He would make the wackiest models. An animal hotel was quite out there but he was sure he could pull it off, he would find a way to. He checked the shop door was locked before blowing out the candle, leaving him in the darkness. Navigating his way upstairs he only knocked over 3 shelves, his record being 12. Harin made his way into the bottom bunk, ignoring Dongmyeong's little snores. Dongmyeong would deny that he snores but he always did. It was cute and baby like, something Harin teased him endlessly for. 

\-----

The next morning Dongmyeong woke up early with a spring in his step. He couldn't wait to go on a mission to find some animals, all he dreamed about was running around in a field. Dongmyeong climbed down the ladder, careful not to wake up Harin. The boy rushed to get changed, excitement bubbling out of him. It had been a while since he last went exploring and he was ecstatic, the spring in his step told a lot. 

"Hyung! Get up you lazy boy!!" Dongmyeong nudged Harin’s bicep, prodigy the muscle. The older groaned as his eyes flung open.

"I'm going now! Make sure you have the hotel done!" Dongmyeong moved back, giving Harin space to sit up and stretch his arms.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I don't have time!" 

"Stupid! You have plenty of time. I'll make you breakfast" Dongmyeong groaned as Harin walked past him and straight downstairs to their little kitchen. Harin was still in his sleep wear, his bare legs on display that flies kept trying to bite. 

"You should ask Yonghoon Hyung for some proper pyjamas!" Dongmyeong pointed out as he watched Harin fight the bugs.

"No way"

"Well he gave me the red ones, I'm sure he'll give you blue! "

"He won't, you can get away with getting gifts because you're a kid" Harin laughed as he poured a weird looking mixture into a frying pan.

"Well still, you always tell me I should ask for things I need and you need to cover your legs, desperately!" Dongmyeong giggles as he grabs a plate for them both. Harin swats him across the head with a piece of cloth making the younger shriek out a scream. 

"You know maybe you should just give me some bread, this smells funny?" Dongmyeong looks over at what Harin was cooking 

"Did you sleep well? Any nice dreams?"

"Hyung!!! I'm talking to you, don't change the subject" Dongmyeong whines, his nose is turned up in disgust over Harin's concoction. The older places the syrup-like mixture onto both plates.

"Eat up, you have a busy day" Harin doesn't even finish his sentence and his own food is gone. Dongmyeong picks at it with his fork before taking a bite. It tasted awful.

"It's egg, bacon, orange juice, sausage and some beans. You like all those stuff" Harin frowns.

"But not all blending together. Harin your not cut out for this job" Dongmyeong sighs as he pushes his plate away. Harin takes it upon himself to finish Dongmyeong's portion. He wasn't going to waste food. He didn't notice Dongmyeong head towards the door, crouching down to tie his shoes. 

"See ya!" 

"Stay safe, and be back before 5pm!" Harin called out but Dongmyeong was already out the door skipping away. Harin sighed before taking the last few bites of his food. He looked over at the workbench as ideas started to flow into his brain.

\-----

Dongmyeong made his way down the pebble path into the woods. The big green trees shielded him from the rays of the sun as he whistled a little tune skipping along the way. His goal was to find some frogs. He needed at least 5 if they wanted to pull off this exhibition. Dongmyeong looked down at the map in his hand and followed the trail to where the river would be. As he walked further and further, the quest to find a river was getting more and more impossible. Dongmyeong was getting tired, confused, and a little scared. He was sure this was his 3rd time passing that tree, it had a weird indent of a moon. Dongmyeong let out a loud sigh as he fell back against the tree. He just wanted to find some frogs, not get lost in the woods. His eyes wandered around where he was, trying to find any animal he could. A white fluffy ball caught Dongmyeong's eyes and the younger shot up. He left his backpack by the tree and quietly snuck behind it to see if his thoughts were correct. The fluff turned out to be a white rabbit, a rare creature that wasn't found outside of the palace walls. Dongmyeong sprung forward to catch the rabbit, but it was quick witted and jumped off. However that didn't mean Dongmyeong gave up as he followed the rabbit down a small trail, trying to capture it. He kept tumbling over logs, his trousers getting muddy. The rabbit kept escaping and it was getting harder and harder for Dongmyeong to capture. The rabbit disappeared under a wall. Dongmyeong stood there puzzled, he had gone all this way to capture the rabbit and wasn't sure of the right way back. The amount of falling had disorientated him. He saw the rabbit snuck through a large hole, Dongmyeong was a small boy and if he tried he could fit under. That's what he did. Dongmyeong crawled under the wall, appearing on the other side to a beautiful open spaced meadow. Cherry blossom trees filled the place as the grass was the most green Dongmyeong had ever seen in his life. He was quick to take in the view as he saw the rabbit sitting munching on the grass. Dongmyeong wrapped his hands around it's fuzzy body as he picked up the rabbit.  
"I got you my new friend, you're coming with me on a vacation" Dongmyeong spoke to the rabbit as he petted it close to him. 

Now the smart move would have been for Dongmyeong to sneak back under the wall. However the beautiful scenery in front of him drew him in and he decided to explore. It wasn’t everyday he got to experience this magnificent scenery. He walked around the land holding the rabbit close as he admired all the flowers. Dongmyeong had lived in the village his whole life, he had never seen so many different coloured plants and he was head over heels. The rabbit in his hands was falling asleep as Dongmyeong crouched next to some flowers, watching as butterflies flew around him and landed on them. Dongmyeong watched as the butterflies spread out it's wings and admired the patterns on them. He had lost track of time as he admired the plants. Going deeper into the garden, the plants just got prettier and more colourful. He had eventually grown tired and rather hungry so he walked over to a tree and picked an apple from it. He took a bite and it was the richest apple he had tasted. It had no dirt or dust on it, it was completely fresh and clean. A new taste for him.

"Hey! Intruder!" A sudden yell made Dongmyeong jump. He clutched onto the rabbit as he spun around to see a boy with a sword pointing at him. Dongmyeong blinked before reacting. The sharp sword pointing at him terrified him, so he did the only thing he knew how to do, run. He just ran away ignoring the sounds of yelling behind him. At that moment he just wanted Harin to magically appear and save him. Harin would have known what to do. 

Faced by a grey wall, he had hit a dead end after running in a straight line away from the terrifying sword. The sound of footsteps were getting closer. He couldn't run further. The wall was too high and there was no hole for him to crawl under. Dongmyeong spun around, he had to give up now. He was faced with a curly haired boy frowning at him as he held a sword to his neck. 

"State your name and reason for being in the royal garden."

"Son Dongmyeong. I just wanted to play with this rabbit. I'm sorry, I didn't know I was in the palace" Dongmyeong did his best to control his breath but his nerves made him stutter over every syllable. His hands were shaking and his eyes scanning the boy up and down. He looked well dressed and his hair was silky. Dongmyeong admired how the brown curls seeped through the helmet he was wearing. 

"You're stealing one of the royal rabbits!" the boy yelled out once his eyes landed on the creature, causing Dongmyeong to jump again.

"No no, I found it and I just followed it here! It's a wild rabbit!" Dongmyeong tried to reassure him. He wasn’t a thief, he would never stoop to that level especially knowing how damaging thieves are to his business. 

"Well a wild rabbit wouldn't be white with purple paws, would it?" The boy gripped onto his sword tightly. 

"I didn't notice, I'm sorry"

"Place the rabbit on the floor" 

Dongmyeong listened and placed it down. The boy in front of him slid behind him grabbing Dongmyeong's hands and holding them in a tight grip. 

"W-what are you doing?" Dongmyeong cried out. He had heard so many horror stories about what happens inside the palace walls and he didn't want to fall victim. He tried to wiggle free but the boy was stronger than he looked and Dongmyeong had no hope.

"You're an intruder, I have to follow my procedures"

"Who even are you? You might be an intruder as well!" A shot of confidence filled Dongmyeong as he snapped his head back to face the boy. He wasn't going to let this random kid try and take him away, He may look like a pushover but he never let anyone walk over him.

"Lee Giwook. Soon to be knight, the prince's loyal noble man. You've broken into his palace and you're not getting away with it" Giwook spoke with pride which irked Dongmyeong, he didn’t appreciate being spoken down to. Giwook pushed Dongmyeong forward leading him towards the palace.

"I've done nothing wrong!!" Dongmyeong wiggles in Giwook's hold, he wasn't going to take this. The fear had washed off him and now he just wanted to get home to Harin, who was probably worried sick of his whereabouts. 

"Shhh" Giwook jabbed Dongmyeong in the ribs.

"No! This is unfair! I've explained myself you can't do this!" Dongmyeong winced.

"My job isn't to put up with your whining, so just shut up and keep walking." Giwook rolled his eyes before opening the door and pushing Dongmyeong into the palace. It was the fanciest place he's ever seen, the paintings all on the wall and the carpet that lined the floor. He didn't have any time to take a good look since Giwook was pushing him down a corridor.  
"Ah Giwook there you are!" Giwook stopped in his steps to face the prince. 

"Good afternoon your highness" Giwook bowed his head to greet him.

Dongmyeong stood there admiring the prince. He had a red robe on over his already smart clothes, the golden buttons stood out. His blonde hair was the prettiest Dongmyeong had ever seen. The prince gave dongmyeong a look, like he was waiting for something. Dongmyeong just kept staring, his mouth slightly agape. Before Dongmyeong could process it Giwook kneed him, making him stumble to the floor.

"Not even being respectful" Giwook muttered. He helped Dongmyeong back up, who stared him down.

"Why have you got someone captive?" Hyungu looked over at Dongmyeong. He looked a mess, his clothes were filthy and his hair was out of place. He looked like he had been dragged through a bush and back.

"He tried to steal one of your rabbits your highness"

"Did not!!" Dongmyeong whined out as he brushed himself off.

"My rabbits? Well may I ask what exactly were you doing then? Giwook knows better than to lie to me" Hyungu walked closer to Dongmyeong. 

"I was on a hunt for frogs, then I found that rabbit and I followed it and ended up here. Your friend Giwook tried to kill me! That isn't very noble is it? Shouldn’t be a noble man, fire him!" Dongmyeong glared at Giwook. 

"He's just doing his job, since you were trespassing" Hyungu frowned. His glare intimidated Dongmyeong

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to!! Just let me go! I’ll leave straight away" Dongmyeong pouted. He tried to wiggle out of Giwook's grip but it didn't work.

"Hm..please take him to the cellar. His attitude isn't acceptable" Hyungu spun on his heel before walking away, his cape flowed in the air behind him. Giwook held Dongmyeong's wrists tightly as he headed down to the cellar, where a row of cells awaited.

"This isn't fair! Harin will be worried sick! You can't just lock me up!" Dongmyeong protested as Giwook locked the door to the cell.

"If you used horrifics you would have been fine. You just majorly disrespected the prince" Giwook sighed. He saw tears start to bubble in Dongmyeongs eyes, the trespasser bit his lip to keep them from falling down his face.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Hyungu won't go that hard on you" Giwook tried his best to reassure Dongmyeong. Giwook wasn't heartless and Dongmyeong looked terrified, fear was all over his face.

"Yonghoon hyung will come to collect your details soon" Giwook walked off leaving Dongmyeong alone in the dark cell. He saw a broken mat that was full of damp moss, that was the only thing given to him. He sighed before making his way over and sitting down on it. He balled up, clutching his knees as he waited for this Yonghoon. Today had not gone well at all.


	2. Escape the palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmyeong needs to get home to Harin, fast!

Dongmyeong woke up to the sound of the door unlocking. He opened his eyes to see a tall man walk in. He jumped up from where he sat in fear. 

"Hey, don't worry!" The calming voice was familiar. Dongmyeong rubbed his eyes to adjust to the light coming from the candle the man was holding.

"Yonghoon??" Dongmyeong eyes opened. Why was his friend Yonghoon here?

"Oh Dongmyeong! Ah...tada!" Yonghoon chuckled as he did some jazz hands. 

"You work in the palace!?? And you never told us?" Dongmyeong couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Yonghoon was rich from his clothes, but he really believed his horse salesman fantasy. 

"I'm surprised not one of you knew. Do you not attend the royal public events?" Yonghoon asked.

"Nope. I personally think it's a load of rubbish! So what they're all related, why should they have control over me. I'm human just like he is? It's all silly" Dongmyeong held his head high as Yonghoon gave him a disapproving look.

"You have courage talking like that here. I heard from Giwook that you didn't even bow or at the very least address his highness at all?" 

"Well you're right I didn't, because it goes against what I think. Harin always told me to do what I think is right." 

"Harin says a lot, doesn't mean you should do it. Look stay on his good side. He isn't one to take disrespect like this lightly. You'll be out soon if you behave" 

Dongmyeong scrunched his nose as he sighed loudly. He didn't like that he was trapped here and he didn't want to stay for much longer. He was going to have to bite his tongue. Yonghoon started asking Dongmyeong basic questions as he filled out a form. Dongmyeong answered them well and started to relax with Yonghoon.

"So what's your job here hyung?" 

"Well I'm the personal Guard of Prince Hyungu, so I do a lot of small jobs to help out and anything the prince needs I'm on it"

"So you're like his runaround guy?" 

"No! We're a team. I just give him an extra hand. Okay Dongmyeong what is your address? Is it the same as the shop?" Dongmyeong nodded. He was starting to get scared so he leaned against Yonghoon. The older man noticed and patted his head.

"It's okay Dongmyeong, it looks scary but it's not that bad" Yonghoon pouted as he saw how small Dongmyeong was next to himself.

"Thank you hyung. I really didn't mean to end up here." Dongmyeong smiled as he wrapped himself up around Yonghoon. 

"I'll talk with the prince and I'll do my best to get you out as soon as I can. Giwook will probably return before I do. Please behave for him" Yonghoon raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try, I suppose. He’s rude though" Dongmyeong shrugged. Yonghoon laughed as he left the cell and closed the door. He walked back up into the palace. He needed to talk with Hyungu alone.

"Darling, I missed you" Yonghoon whispered into Hyungu's ear as he planted a kiss on the Prince's cheek. They had been steadily romantic with each other for about a month and a half. Both of them kept it a secret, they knew the damage it would do if they came out as a couple. A prince and his guard weren't ever meant to form this bond. They both didn't want to create a big disagreement in the kingdom, not yet anyways. 

Hyungu formed a smile as he faced Yonghoon. He put down his quil before interlocking his hands with Yonghoon.   
"You're getting brave. Giwook will be back any minute" Hyungu glanced at the door before looking back into Yonghoon's eyes.  
"You'll have to tell him soon. You're both joined at the hip. He was the one that started this after all, plus I doubt you want him to find out another way" Yonghoon pushed Hyungu's hair behind his ear. The prince nodded, Yonghoon was right. Giwook was often with him and it was a struggle for him and Yonghoon to get a moment of peace.

The door flung open and Giwook skipped in happily. Yonghoon broke away from Hyungu, luckily Giwook didn't pick up on it as he was too busy staring at the guitar in his hand.   
"Please play something Prince Hyungu" Giwook smiled as he sat on the desk. Hyungu took the guitar and started to play a small tune. Giwook and Yonghoon both watched him in amazement as the music filled their bodies. Hyungu was a natural, he had indulged in his interest for music from a young age.

"Your highness, you're an amazing player" Yonghoon clapped. Hyungu smiled, trying his best to hide his blush. 

"Can I have a go! I won’t be as good as you, your highness" Giwook fluttered his eyelashes. Hyungu let out a chuckle before handing his guitar over. He watched as Giwook attempted to copy what he did. Hyungu moved his hands so they were in the right places. Yonghoon watched them both, Giwook was in a fit of giggles as Hyungu had a bright smile. He adored it when Giwook copied him, it gave Hyungu a sense of pride. 

"Alright that's enough. The prince still has paperwork to do. Let's go visit Dongmyeong '' Yonghoon spoke out as he realised how much time they spent taking, Hyungu was a busy man after all. Giwook frowned but jumped up from where he sat.

"Thank you, your highness!" Giwook lowered his head before following Yonghoon out and down to the cellars. The walk down was silent, neither of them knowing what to say. Giwook knew that Yonghoon had found out about the diary incident but the older man hadn't mentioned anything to him regarding it.

"Hyung, I'm sorry" Giwook finally broke the silence as Yonghoon was looking for the keys to the cellar.

"Sorry? Why?" Yonghoon looked over.

"For reading your diary and also showing it to the prince" Giwook watched Yonghoon's face for a reaction but there was none.

"It's okay. I should have hid it better. I've sorted it now" Yonghoon just smiled at Giwook before turning around to unlock the door. Giwook wanted to ask more but now was not the time. The door opened and Yonghoon walked in and headed to Dongmyeong's cell.

"Good afternoon Myeongie" Yonghoon smiled as he slid the door open.

"Hyung! Please say your letting me go! I can't stand it here" Dongmyeong cried out, running into Yonghoon's arms.

"I'm sorry Dongmyeong not yet. However I have passed a message onto Harin. He knows you're safe here" Yonghoon patted the younger's head. 

"What's he doing here?" Dongmyeong stared at Giwook, he was angry. 

"He's helping me take your measurements," Yonghoon handed Giwook a measuring tape.

"I'm what?" Giwook looked over at Yonghoon.

"Oh is that not in your job description?" Dongmyeong teased, he stuck his tongue out at the younger boy.

"Shut up"

"Lee Giwook! Language" Yonghoon scolded him. Giwook stayed quiet and grabbed the measuring tape.

"The punishment for intruders are staying down here for 2 week and then good behaviour you can be let go, bad behaviour you're still in here" Yonghoon explained as he held Dongmyeong's arm up, Giwook taking measurements

"I can't leave Harin for 2 weeks! Yonghoon please this is a big misunderstanding" Dongmyeong cried out. 

"I'll do my best to speak with the prince but I can't promise you anything. You did break the rules." Yonghoon frowned. He knew Harin and Dongmyeong well and this wasn't the place Dongmyeong belonged. He wanted the younger to be let free as much as Dongmyeong did. Dongmyeong sighed but he knew Yonghoon was trying. 

"Okay, thank you" Dongmyeong pouted as he lifted his other arm up for Giwook. The younger got the last measurement he needed and stood away from Dongmyeong.

"Giwook when's your next lesson?" Yonghoon turned to him.

"In an hour" 

"Can you explain to Dongmyeong the rules of the palace, such as addressing people. Just the basics, I'll try and catch the prince while he has some time." Giwook nodded as Yonghoon slipped out of the cell. 

"So. How much do you even know about the palace?" Giwook sat down on the floor opposite where Dongmyeong had crawled into a ball.

"Nothing really. I don't pay attention to you stupid people" Dongmyeong shrugged. Giwook clenched his fists but took a deep breathe to calm down

"Okay well, firstly you must always address the prince as your highness and bow whenever you leave and enter the room he's in" Giwook explained, he also talked about being as polite as possible and not to touch anything without being told to by someone higher up. Dongmyeong sat listening nodding his head as Giwook went on.

"Thank you" Dongmyeong mumbled, his mouth covered by his clothes. He was shivering. He had tired to wrap himself up as much as he could but his clothes were torn and thin.

"Your clothes are filthy" Giwook gasped as he saw the thin, muddy material. He took off his jacket and handed it to Dongmyeong. 

"Wear this instead of your shirt. It has buttons to do up. It's warmer for you"

Dongmyeong smiled as he ran his hand over the nice material, he swiftly took his shirt off to put on the jacket. Giwook saw how small and fragile Dongmyeong was compared to everyone else in the palace. It was an eye opener. Dongmyeong squealed in joy at every button he did up, the material soft against his fragile body. Giwook had gotten up at this point, he picked up Dongmyeong's old shirt, scrunching it in his hand.

"Do you want this or can I bin it?" 

"Bin it? No that's my only shirt." Dongmyeong's eyes opened widely, he couldn't believe what Giwook told him.

"Oh right, sorry. I'll just leave it here" Giwook let the fabric go. 

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes I have to attend my lesson. Yonghoon will come back with news soon" Giwook waved shyly before leaving the cell. Dongmyeong had started to warm up to him as he waved back before lying back down to sleep.

\---- 

"Your highness, do you have a minute to discuss something" Yonghoon bowed his head as he walked in. Hyungu spun in his chair and smiled at him.

"I always have time for you" Hyungu pulled a chair next to him out and Yonghoon made his way to sit onto it.

"It's about Dongmyeong, the boy Giwook brought in" Yonghoon took Hyungu's hand, tracing into it as he spoke. The prince humed as he watched Yonghoon.

"I was wondering what your plans are for him?" 

"Oh well, he'll carry out the 2 weeks in the cell like usual" Hyungu looked up at Yonghoon.

"Is there an issue? You look upset?" 

"I mean, I really don't want to overstep a boundary." Yonghoon tensed up

"No darling, please talk to me. I'm your partner I want to hear your opinions"

"It's just Dongmyeong is a personal acquaintance and I know he meant no harm. He's just an inquisitive kid like Giwook. He isn't educated on the system, many people outside the castle don't know much about how things here work. I'm worried for him being down there for two weeks if I'm being completely honest with you."

Hyungu and Yonghoon lock eyes and a silence grows over them. Neither of them speak. Yonghoon watches as he sees Hyungu think, the prince's usual habit of biting on his lip when his mind is in tinkering mode.

"How are you acquaintances, may I ask?" Hyungu breaks the silence.

"He works in that shop in the village where I buy a lot of things for you from. He and this other boy called Harin are my best friends outside the palace. I've spent many of my free days with them" Yonghoon explains as he giggles remembering all the crazy antics they get up to. Hyungu smiles as he sees Yonghoon's smile.

"I will interview him myself and if I find that his answer satisfied me, he can be let go." Hyungu turns back to his paperwork. 

"Thank you so much your highness" Yonghoon jumps to his feet excitedly. He kissed the prince's forehead before running out and heading to Dongmyeong. Hyungu sits by his desk with a high blush. He loved it when Yonghoon got excited, especially when he got a kiss out of it.

"Dongmyeong!" Yonghoon's voice woke the younger from his sleep. He shuddered as he wrapped the jacket around him more.   
"Oh sorry" Yonghoon apologised as he saw Dongmyeong's reaction.  
"I have great news! The Prince wants to talk with you and if he believes you came here on accident you can go home!" 

"I can?" Dongmyeong's eyes lit up as he picked himself from the ground and sat upright.

"I told you I'd sort it, did I?" Yonghoon's smile beamed through the room. He held his hand out to which Dongmyeong latched right onto. The boy was freezing cold.

"Are you alright?" Yonghoon was concerned with how cold the other's small hand was.

"Just chilly, I'll be okay once I go home" Dongmyeong happily sang to himself. He rose to his feet and pulled the jacket around him closer. 

"Giwook will accompany you in the meeting, I see you guys got friendlier" 

"Why? He still hates me. Can't you go?"

"He doesn't hate you. I know you personally so it would be inappropriate for me to sit in."

Dongmyeong frowned but he understood Yonghoon's reasons. He followed the older out of the cell and up into the palace. This time he could admire the walls for longer and comfortably with his hands being free. He looked at all the brightly coloured ornaments and the big painting displayed on the walls. 

"It's so pretty" Dongmyeong gasped. Yonghoon chuckled as he watched Dongmyeong's eyes trace every item in the room.

"I knew you'd like it here, I'll take you on a proper tour next time" 

Dongmyeong followed the guard throughout the palace until they stopped outside a big white door, it was decorated with purple embodiment in the wood. 

"This is the Prince's office. Keep your hands to yourself and bow to him when we walk in okay?" Dongmyeong nodded at the instructions and followed them out. His gaze met the prince who looked stressed and tired. Dongmyeong stood next to Yonghoon, he was tiny and fragile next to him. It honestly shocked Hyungu and now he knew what Yonghoon meant by keeping Dongmyeong there was a bad idea. He looked harmless compared to the usual people that Hyungu kept down there.

"Please take a seat" Hyungu pointed at a seat opposite him. Dongmyeong sat down, he kept looking over at Yonghoon as he felt intimated in this space. Giwook was sitting next to the prince, he was writing in a notebook. 

"His clothes are filthy. May you fetch him a new garments. I'm sure you have his measurements?" Hyungu asked Yonghoon. The guard nodded. 

"Don't go Hyung" Dongmyeong cried out as he saw Yonghoon slide through the door.

"I assure you, nothing bad will happen. I just want a little talk." Hyungu frowned as he looked at Dongmyeong.

"You can not answer, just tell him no comment. But it won't help your case" Giwook pointed out before he carried on writing. Dongmyeong gulped before nodding and looking at the Prince.

"So Dongmyeong, how did you enter my gardens?"

"I followed the rabbit under a hole and I ended up here"

"Where did you first find that rabbit?" 

"I was on a trail to find frogs in the woods and the rabbit found me and I followed it" Dongmyeong explained.

"So a rabbit led you into the palace and you thought it was a good idea to crawl under the palace wall?" Hyungu raised an eyebrow.

"Well technically I didn't know it was the palace wall or I wouldn't. Crawling under things is how I get around places because there's fallen trees and old stone walls among the place. I didn't think anything of it" Dongmyeong shrugged. 

"Is this true Giwook?" Hyungu turned to face the younger, he hadn't had much experience outside the castle but he had much more than Hyungu did.

"Yes your highness. If you stray off the main path to the palace it's like a maze" Giwook confirmed Dongmyeong's statement.

"I see, thank you" Hyungu turned back to face Dongmyeong. 

"Hey don't worry, things are looking good. It's just procedures" Hyungu tried to ease Dongmyeong's worry. 

"I miss Harin." Dongmyeong frowns. Hyungu looks over sad. He felt his heart being pulled. 

"Don't worry. You'll see him soon" Hyungu gets up from his seat and walks over to a bookcase. He takes out a letter and signs the bottom of it before placing it in front of Giwook.

"Can you draft this up so he can be released this afternoon" 

"Of course your highness" Giwook pushes his notebook to the side and starts writing on the letter.

"Thank you for answering my questions. I believe it was all a misunderstanding and you weren't here to steal from or hurt me. You can go home once Yonghoon brings you new clothes" 

"I don't need new clothes" Dongmyeong sighs. He wasn't in the mood for this so-called fake love he was getting. He shouldn't have been here in the first place.

"Aren't you going to thank him?" Giwook asks annoyed.

"Oh, thanks for kidnapping me" Dongmyeong shrugs. 

"Hey! That's no way to talk to the prince" Giwook stands up from his chair. Dongmyeong stands up too. They both angrily stare at each other.

"You're so disrespectful to him, You're lucky you have this chance" Giwook points his finger. Dongmyeong stares back, anger filling him. He wanted to snap but he had to bite his tongue or else his chance would disappear in an instant.

"Enough nonsense. I don't blame him for getting upset, it's okay Giwook" Hyungu places his hand on Giwook's shoulder, pushing him back into his seat. 

"You're only doing this because of Yonghoon" Giwook mumbles.

"No. I'm doing it to be fair. He shouldn't get locked up for a simple misunderstanding. Yonghoon just gave me advice" Hyungu sighs . Dongmyeong pouts as he falls back down into his chair. Giwook keeps glaring at him.

"Stop staring at me! I'm not something on display" Dongmyeong sniffles as he curls his legs up into a little ball. He felt vulnerable and his emotions were building up.

"Giwook please leave" 

"But your highness-"

"That's an order" 

Giwook scuttled out, his arms cross and head hung low. 

"I'm sorry about him. He's protective"

"Can I just go home now? Please" Dongmyeong is filled with emotions. He wants to scream his head off, instead he just wipes his teary eyes with his fingers.

"Of course, Yonghoon will be back with a garments and then he can call for a carriage-

"No I'll walk" Dongmyeong stands up. He hates it here, he just wants everything to go back to normal with Harin. He has never been away from the older for this long and it was now kicking in. He needed Harin right now. He needed comfort. He was terrified.

"Dongmyeong, please just wait for Yonghoon." Hyungu grabbed Dongmyeong's wrist. The younger tried to wiggle out of the grip but it was unsuccessful. 

"Yonghoon help me" tears started running from his eyes, he felt very vulnerable and afraid. The grip on his wrist didn't help. 

"Yonghoon, please" Dongmyeong cried out. It surprised the prince who let Dongmyeong out of his hold in an instant. To his luck Yonghoon had walked through the door, a pile of clothes in his hands. They were soon knocked to the floor as Dongmyeong jumped into his arms.

"I don't know why he's crying-" Hyungu tried to explain but he was drowned out from Dongmyeong's cries.

"Hey, myeongie it's okay. I'll take you home. You'll see Harin soon." Yonghoon consulted Dongmyeong who's tears were falling at a quick pace. 

"Why is he crying so much? What did I do wrong?"

"He probably got overwhelmed with all the shouting. He just needs some time. Your highness please don't worry I'll get him home safe" Yonghoon gives little smile before he leads Dongmyeong out of the palace, walking him back into the village. 

\----

"Dongmyeong!! You stupid boy!" Harin wraps the younger into a huge hug. He had missed his best friend.

"Why did you go and do that, I was worried sick when you didn't come home!" Harin sighed but it was content and comforting. Dongmyeong felt like a weight was off his shoulder now he was home. He clutched onto Harin like his life dependent on it. Yonghoon stood in the corner watching their reunion with a soft smile.

"Thank you so much Yonghoon" Harin almost sobbed out.

"Thank the prince, he decided to let him go." Yonghoon patted Harin's back.

"I still can't believe you work there, I really thought you were a horse man" Dongmyeong whipped his tears as he turned to face Yonghoon.

"Do you want lunch? We can make you something?" Harin asked as he saw Yonghoon head towards the door. The older man shook his head. 

"Both of you stay safe here okay! No more wondering!" Yonghoon waved before he left the store, the bell ringing as the door closed behind him. 

"You won't believe what the palace was like. It was so big and grand and they put me in this horrible room! Harin it was awful!!" Dongmyeong sighed as he fell onto the pile of fabric. Harin chuckled as he listened to Dongmyeong's complaints. 

"There was this horrible guard, urgh I wanted to punch him!" 

"You didn't, did you?" 

"Oh no I wanted to keep my head. If I had no head I wouldn't be cute" Dongmyeong giggled

"You're always cute, headless or not." Harin chuckled. Dongmyeong just covered his face in embarrassment from Harin's flattery 

"Let's go make something out of those clogs. We can't let them go to waste" 

Harin led the younger out to the back of their shop and towards the workbench where they laughed and worked together creating a very odd looking horse statue to honor Yonghoon. Dongmyeong had never been so happy to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while and I decide to post it, give it some air! I hope you enjoy this universe !


End file.
